


Fly on the Wall

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Shrinking, Vanilla, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Krillin and Eighteen FINALLY have a night all to themselves, so they decide to spend it like most married couples would. Little do they know, someone else aims to enjoy their private time alongside them, whether they know it or not.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's fair to give a fetish warning here since this sort of thing isn't my usual forte. This work contains voyeurism so if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I suggest you step away.

** Fly on the Wall **

_Waves crashed against the beachside shore of Kame House. On those moistened shores lay a grounded aircraft, with it’s pilot, a woman with short, blue hair, spoke to one of the house’s patrons, while a second, much smaller patron stood beside her._

“Are you sure you have everything?” Eighteen asked kneeling down.

“Uh-huh!” Marron cheerfully replied.

Bulma giggled as Eighteen gave her daughter a quick once over. “Calm down Eighteen. Even if she did happen to forget something, are you forgetting where she’ll be for the night?”

With a sigh, Eighteen generously rubbed Marron’s head before standing back in the door frame.

“Now remember-!” Bulma cut Eighteen off.

“Eighteen please, I’ve been through this song and dance myself too, I’ll be fine.”

“I know, it’s just…”

Bulma motioned for Eighteen to lean in. “Level with me, is this actually the first time you’ve let Marron away from home without you or Krillin?”

“…Maybe,” Eighteen whispered with a blush.

“Relax, she’s just having a sleepover with Trunks and Goten at my place. What could…?” Bulma stopped herself. “Okay, actually no, I get why you’re worried, but I assure you, I’ll keep her away from Vegeta.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Eighteen said with a smile.

Taking Marron’s hand, Bulma led her towards the plane while the young child waved back. “By Mama!”

Eighteen returned a small wave of her own just as the plane began to take off. From the air, the duo looked down to see Krillin up on the roof also waving his goodbyes. The motion returned, the plane then took off in a burst. Once the airspace was cleared, Krillin leapt off the house and met with Eighteen in the door.

“So…Marron’s gonna be at Bulma’s place for the night…” he began.

“Roshi’s gone out with Oolong tonight, and ” Eighteen continued.

“And then Goku just got back from King Kai’s planet, so there’s no reason for him to warp over to me unless there’s some kind of emergency…”

“Aside from us, the house is completely empty,” Eighteen noted.

The pair glanced at each other, their expressions both turning to lust filled gazes.

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

As the pair rushed back into the house, slamming the door behind them, Krillin quickly paused. “Wait, what about Turtle?”

f“What _about_ Turtle?” Eighteen asked.

“He’s right outside, isn’t he? Shouldn’t we find some way to get rid of him?”

“Krillin…he’s a Turtle. Not even a humanoid animal like Oolong. Do you really think _him_ of all people is going to disturb us tonight?”

Krillin paused in thought before shrugging. “Yeah, you’re right. Guess I’m just a little on edge cause it’s been a while since we last…waaagh!”

Krillin shrieked as Eighteen grabbed him by the collar. “Oh believe me Honey, you’ll know when you’re on the edge,” she said in a sultry whisper. The tingles of her voice were more than enough to make Krillin’s shorts tighten. With no more words, Eighteen dragged her diminutive husband upstairs, slamming and locking the bedroom door.

[Meanwhile, right outside]

The large turtle shell that Krillin remembered began to quiver until it revealed itself to not be the reptile, but a balding, bearded man in sunglasses.

“Dahahaha…I knew having this realistic version of the weighted shells would come in handy someday!” Roshi cheered.

“Now, to get up there before the fun begins.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small device that resembled a wristwatch. Pressing a button on the side, the elderly martial artist began to shrink until he was barely bigger than an insect.

“Maybe I should learn to fly one of these days, but thankfully, I came prepared!” Reaching into his pocket again, this time he produced a capsule, which had shrunken along with him. Uncapping it revealed a jetpack that he eagerly strapped on and activated. Floating up to the window, Roshi managed to squeeze himself in between the cracks and reenter his house.

Jetting up the stairs, Roshi landed at the crack of the door and slipped beneath it. As soon as he entered the room, his eyes bugged beneath his shades as he came onto a steamy scene of Krillin and Eighteen locked in a fierce embrace and lip-lock.

“Ohhhh, looks like I made it just in time!” Jetting over to a nearby tabletop, Roshi de-capsulized a lawn chair, a pair of binoculars, and a few snacks as the sound of sweet moaning filled the room.

[]

“Mmmm…” Eighteen moaned into Krillin's mouth as the eager ex monk lowered his hands to grope Eighteen's butt.

_“That's right my boy! I taught ya that one!”_

Spurred on, Eighteen grabbed Krillin by the collar and hastily tore his shirt open, buttons popping. “Hey, take it easy Eighteen!” Krillin pleaded.

“You have the gall to say that 5 you're grabbing my ass you littke perve?” Eighteen replied teasingly.

Krillin chuckled before Eighteen ran her hands over Krillin's, pressing them firmer on her cheeks.

_“This is nice, but get to the good stuff!”_

An impish smirk fell on Krillin's face. “Well if you don't like it, maybe I should put my hands somewhere else…” His hands slid from her rear to her hips. “…Like maybe HERE!?”

In a swift motion, Krillin reached up and palmed his hands to Eighteen's chest, making her gasp out. Mimicking her earlier actions, Krillin grabbed the collar of her jean jacket and split it open, unleashing her breasts beneath a black bra.

_Meanwhile, Roshi let out a hearty laugh now that things were starting to pick up. Placing his hands at the sides of his head, he mimed a squeezing motion, pressing them inward._

_“Puff-puff…puff-puff…puff-puff!”_

Krillin wasted no time burying his face in Eighteen's chest while his hands got to work unhooking her bra. When the straps fell, Eighteen lightly pushed Krillin off her chest before looping a finger between the cups. Slowly sliding them down, the bra came off to unveil her captivating bust. Krillin's face shone in a crimson tint as Eighteen crawled over his body.

_“Eggeeeeee!!”_

_A burst of blood spewed from Roshi's nose as his eyes laid on Eighteen's tits. Quickly plugging his nostrils with some tissues, Roshi ran across the desk and leapt over to the dresser besides the bed, longing for a closer look. He received more than he bargained for as he witnessed Eighteen drop her chest over Krillin's face as his former student returned his hands to Eighteen's rear end._

‘If I died again like this, I don't care if I could come back or not, cause this is heaven!’

Entranced by his wife's movements, Krillin instinctively rolled his tongue across Eighteen's chest as she continued to rub it over his face. While his hands roamed around her hips and supple cheeks, her waist pressed against his and contacted with a notable bulge.

“You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?”

“And you haven't? Do you know how long it's been since we could really enjoy ourselves like this uninterrupted!?”

“I hope that isn't code for ‘I may not last long cause I'm so pent up',” Eighteen warned.

Krillin's face grew pink and he shied away from Eighteen's gaze. “Hmph, unbelievable.”

Krillin rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me for not having unlimited stamina.”

Eighteen harshly pressed her hand on Krillin's crotch and squeezed through his shorts. “Now what's with that tone?”

“Geeeee-!” Krillin gulped.

_Roshi instinctively pressed his legs together. He was probably concerned for nothing, but Eighteen's actions did give a worrying impression._

_“Better watch your words my boy.”_

Krillin trembled as Eighteen massaged her husband's crotch. “Well…to be honest, you're not wrong,” Eighteen admitted.

Laying sideways on the bed, her ass pointed in Krillin's direction, Eighteen beckoned him to her with her hand. “Care to see?”

Needing no further invitation, Krillin pounced on Eighteen and immediately grabbed the waist if her pants, pulling them down and off in mere seconds.

_The white fabric reflected in Roshi's shades was soon consumed by black as the view of her dark panties fell into his sight._

_“Yes…yes! Just gotta…hang in there…a little longer!” Roshi gripped his binoculars in a tight vice as he stared deeply at Eighteen's crotch, anticipation dripping off his face._

Left in nothing but her panties, Eighteen spread her legs, allowing Krillin access to her feminine valley.

_“Legs for days baby!” Roshi cheered._

“Well, are you just gonna sit there and stare all day…” Eighteen's sultry voice rang in Krillin's ear, shaking his already eager body to the bone. The anticipation rose once Eighteen grabbed the waist of her panties and slid them up her thighs before kicking them off onto the dresser.

_The equally anticipated Roshi froze as a large shadow appeared overhead. Looking up, he could only see a large black cloth about to fall on him._

_‘Uh-oh…’_

_Unable to dodge in time, Roshi was smothered by the clothing, desperately trying to swat his way out._

_“Lemme out dammit! I don't wanna miss the good stuff!”_

Now completely naked, Eighteen spread her legs once more giving Krillin a full view of her forbidden garden.

“…or are you gonna take your shot-!? Mmmph!?”

Her taunting was cut short as Krilkin dove head first between Eighteen's legs, pressing his lips to her lower pair.

“Ahhhunnn~!”

Her legs immediately quivered as Krillin's kiss shook her wetted core. His moist tongue pierced through her channel making her buck her hips upward, a stream flowing from her sensitive petals.

Running a hand across her slit, Krillin rolled her wetness between his fingers. “Looks like someone's even more eager than she lets on,” he teased with a subtle glance.

“Stop talking and put that mouth back to work dammit!” Eighteen huffed.

Happy to comply, Krillin parted her folds with his fingers before sheathing his tongue back inside her.

“Uhhhhhnnnn~!’

Eighteen's hips rocked against her husband's face as he savored the taste of her alluring nectar. Before long, her legs wrapped around his neck and her hands pressed against the top of his head, keeping him from breaking away from her crotch. Sweet panting filled the room as Krillin devoured Eighteen’s core.

_The discarded garment rustled on the desk as the miniaturized master emerged, a thin wet layer covering his skin._

_“Well…that was bittersweet?” What'd I miss?” Facing back to the bed, Roshi's eyes popped beneath his shades as he witnessed Krillin's face entangled in Eighteen's nether area._

_Roshi needed to plug his nose a second time as his face flustered at the erotic scene._

_Light flashing off his shades, The Turtle Hermit strapped his jetpack back on, and flew over to the windowsill giving him a favorable bird’s eye view of Eighteen writhing beneath Krillin's lips._

_“Grrrgh…Krillin, I'm happy for you but dammit, LET ME SEE THE GOODS!”_

“Aahhnn~…a little higher…” Eighteen moaned.

Answering his wife's plea, Krillin rolled his tongue against the roof of her cave making her hips bound up. Retreating from hole, Krillin aimed his tongue at the orb at the crown of her jewel.

“~Aahhhhn~!!”

Eighteen's body shuddered as Krillin wrapped his lips around her bulb.

“Keep…going~! ~Ahhhh~!”

Eighteen’s fingers clutched harshly at Krillin's hair as her body spasmed, the jolts making her breasts bounce.

_“I appreciate the jiggle, but dammit, let me on the lower levels!”_

Her grip going from his hair to the sheets, Eighteen's hips rose as her fountain spilled into Krillin's mouth. Her legs weakened from her intense climax, Eighteen finally released her panting husband from her lower grip.

“How-? WHA-!?”

Krillin's attempt at wit was denied as Eighteen savagely grabbed him by the straps of his shorts and pulled him towards her.

“Shut the hell up and fuck me already!”

“Yes ma'am!”

With a cheeky smirk, Eighteen tugged at the straps and pulled both his outer and inner shorts down revealing his twitching bulge.

With an expectant gleam in her eye, Eighteen laid back and held her legs apart as Krillin climbed atop her and ground his crotch against hers.

_“Dagnabbit…she finally bears it all but now I have to see Krillin's…” Roshi shuddered._

_“Oh well, I'm a patient man. They’ve gotta change positions sooner or later, right!?”_

With a slow push, Krillin stabbed his shaft inside Eighteen's waiting core, driving it deeper until their skin collided.

Eighteen bit her lip as her depths were invaded, agonizingly slowly. “Dammit Krillin…stop teasing me!”

“Whatever you…SAY!” In a swift motion, Krillin grabbed Eighteen’s legs and raised them above her body driving himself in deeper.

“Yeah…right there…harder~!”

With this advantageous position, Krillin’s body became a jackhammer as his stiff rod repeatedly struck Eighteen’s inner walls.

“Yes~!”

Eighteen grabbed her thighs, holding them up, giving Krillin better access as he bent her backwards and drove his cock into her at a blistering speed.

“Eighteen!!”

The blonde beauty reached up, wrapping her arms around Krillin’s neck before spreading her legs again and pulling him in for a heartful kiss, her moans reverberating through his mouth.

_A steamed Roshi began to settle down as the pair was soon engrossed in their lustful debauchery. Given their current position however, with Krillin covering Eighteen’s body, and not much fuel left in his jetpack, Roshi began to pack up his gear._

_“Well…I’ve gotten more than my share of an eyeful. I think I’ll leave them to their own now.”_

_“Eighteen wait…!”_

_Roshi paused himself and turned back to the couple only to find that they had indeed switched positions and Roshi was fully invested in this one._

_While Krillin was knelt on the bed, Eighteen was on her stomach, her ass on full display. Putting her hips to work, she slammed her ass over Krillin’s dick, practically pinning him down._

_“Ehhh…peachy…!” mumbled a mesmerized Roshi. Strolling towards the alluring sight, Roshi’s awareness failed him and he wound up walking off the dresser and hitting the floor hard._

_“Owww…!”_

“Eighteen take it easy…!” Krillin pleaded. Despite her facing away from him, Eighteen had all the control. Not even having a chance to thrust, Krillin was at Eighteen’s full mercy as she enticingly rocked her ass along his crotch.

“No way.” Lightly kicking her leg back, Eighteen knocked Krillin so he was now sitting on the bed. As he reoriented himself, Eighteen took the moment to get comfortable and seat herself on Krillin’s lap, his cock pressed snuggly between her thighs. With a small giggle, she lightly rubbed her thighs together, massaging his length.

Barely able to restrain himself, Krillin could only twitch in defiance as a small stream leaked from the tip of his head, moistening Eighteen’s thighs allowing her to move faster.

“Eighteen please hold on…!”

“What’s wrong? Finished so soon?” she teased?

“…Almost…!” Krillin admitted.

“In that case, be a good boy and do it inside.” Not waiting for a response, Eighteen grabbed Krillin’s rod and re-inserted it into her cave.

“Gaah…so hot!”

Raising her hips, Eighteen slowly fell along his shaft, his size once again reaching her inner-most spot.

‘If I am going out this soon…it won’t be like this!’

Retaking the initiative, Krillin latched his arms around Eighteen’s waist and lifted her up manually. Though initially surprised, Eighteen was undeterred by Krillin’s proactiveness.

“That’s it…deep…and hard…take me like this~!”

_His grunts and her moans echoed through the room, as did the creaking of the bed, catching the attention of their unknown voyeur._

_“I changed my mind! I need to see this through!”_

_Bounding off his staff, Roshi leapt up and grabbed onto the sheets hanging off the edge of the bed. With the continued bouncing of the bed however, climbing it turned into a greater ordeal than anticipated.”_

“Eighteen I can’t…it’s coming out…!” Krillin’s movements became sporadic as Eighteen’s hips matched his pace. Reaching down, the, buxom blonde grabbed her husband by the wrist and moved his hands to her chest. Squeezing her breasts as hard as he could, Krillin called his lover’s name as his body began to shudder. “~Eighteen!”

“Mmmmmmph…!”

Biting her bottom lip, Eighteen bounced her ass on Krillin’s lap just as he thrusted upwards and a warm flood flowed inside her. His pace slowing to a rawl before ceasing, Eighteen clenched her body as Krillin’s thick release dribbled out of her.

Laying down on the bed panting hard, Krillin wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Heh..hehe…sorry I couldn’t go on longer…but you can’t say…you didn’t love it, huh?”

Eighteen giggled. “You’re right, I did. So much in fact…” Eighteen rocked her hips and Krillin clenched his teeth as he flinched. “I want more.”

“Whoa, hold on Eighteen…I’m down for a second round but let me re-MMPH!?”

Krillin was silenced by Eighteen forcing her lips to his once again, slipping her tongue past his lips.

Lightly shoving her off, Krillin cried out. “Whoa, Eighteen, please chill!”

“Not a chance.” Reaching down, Eighteen took Krillin’s saturated cock in her hands and started to lightly stroke it.

“Deeee…!” Krillin strained as slowly but surely, his penis began to rise.

“Looks like you don’t need to rest after all. All you need is a little extra motivation,”

“Eighteen, please wait…!”

Ignoring his pleas, Eighteen rubbed his penis against her soft, toned ass and his shaft responded in kind rising to it’s fullest length.

“Guess you’re ready for Round 2 now?” Eighteen teased with a sultry glare.

“Hold o-ahhhh~!” Krillin’s protests turned into sweet gasps as Eighteen mounted him instantly and bounced her hips against his own.”

“This feels so great~!”

Krillin held his tongue as he was caught in a whirlpool of pleasure and discomfort. Whether he wished to stop or not, he was at Eighteen’s beck and call and she didn’t seem to be slowing down.

_After making notable headway after the pair had stopped momentarily, Roshi finally reached the top of the bed and looked upon his prize, for as he stood atop the peak of his destination, he was greeted with the enticing site of Eighteen’s giant ass bouncing ever so enticingly._

_Unable to contain himself, a massive geyser of blood sprayed from the elder’s nose as he stared entranced at Eighteen’s rear end._

_“Peach…peach…peachy!” he muttered as he approached the two bodies._

“Eighteen…again…! I’m…!”

“Just…a little longer~!” Eighteen ordered.

Eager to impress, Krillin grappled the sheets and clenched his waist, finally allowing himself to move in time with Eighteen. His movements were stiff, but fierce as he speared deep into Eighteen as she fell back along his stiffening length.

“Nice and deep…right there!” reaching down, Eighteen rolled her fingers across her own feminine jewel. Instant regret ensued as only a few pokes at her clit were enough to push Eighteen over the edge.

~Ahhhh…!” Eighteen tried desperately to swallow her moans, but it was all in vain as her inner contractions pushed Krillin to his end as well.”

Gritting his teeth as his penis spasmed wildly inside of Eighteen, Krillin’s body quickly fell limp. Two climaxes back to back could take a lot out of a guy, even IF his power level was high.

Eighteen’s hips slowed down until finally she ascended them and let his cock slip out of her with a satiated sigh. As she fell over onto Krillin’s chest, the results of his load began to drip out of Eighteen’s core.

_The diminutive hermit flinched in fear as the white droplets seeped out of the object of his allure. Quickly turning tail, Roshi dashed towards the side of the bed. Unfortunately for him, the wrinkles in the sheets tripped him up. He could only let out a fearful scream as a wet sound whistled closer and closer._

_“Noooooo!”_

**_Sploosh!_ **

“Geeze Eighteen…I know we said we’d go the whole night, but you don’t have to be so literal.”

“You said it yourself; Unlimited Stamina. Besides, I thought my favorite little savior would be happy to go non-stop with his beautiful wife,” she teased brushing her hair aside.

“I…didn’t say I wasn’t…but if you keep going _that_ hard, this night could very well be my last…then everybody loses.”

“Is that so? Well if you wanted me to go gently, all you had to do was ask.”

Eighteen shifted herself, rolling over so that she was now laying perpendicular to Krillin, her face at his lower half.

_As Roshi hastily and desperately tried to dry himself off, his attention was grasped by a large, round shadow forming overhead._

_“Oh great…more bittersweet…”_

**_THWUMP!_ **

“Hmm?” When Eighteen rolled over, she could swear she felt something on her lower body. Reaching to her butt, she felt around until her hand brushed across something stuck to her rear.

‘Hmmm…damn mosquito. Too bad for you, my skin doesn’t break that easily.’

“Something wrong?” asked Krillin.

“No just need to tidy up a little.” Eighteen quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on the dresser and rubbed at her curves, wiping off Krillin’s seed, that ‘bug’, and whatever else may have gotten on her, crumpling it up. As she tossed it into the can, Krillin quickly blurted out, “Three points and game!”

Eighteen smirked. “Why thank you. I’ll take my trophy now.”

As Eighteen’s face got buried between Krillin’s legs, the ‘bug’ finally crawled his way out of the trash, damp and physically broken.

_“Next time…I’ll just set up some cameras!” As he attempted to climb out, his injured muscles failed him and he fell headfirst back into the moist trash._

“Now look what you did to my face you jerk~.”

_Swoosh! Clang!_

“That deserves a penalty!”

**_ Epilogue _ **

The next day, as Eighteen prepared to head out and pick Marron up, she was stopped in the hall by Roshi.

“What do you want Old Man?”

“I just need a favor. You’re going to Capsule Corp to pick Marron up right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well when you see Bulma again, give her this.” Roshi produced a small jewelry box.

“What is this?” asked a suspicious Eighteen.

“Just something I borrowed from her a time ago and forgot to give back.”

Eighteen lowered an eyebrow in nonbelief. Opening the box, she was surprised to find what looked like a normal wristwatch. Dismissing the thought for now, Eighteen pocketed the tool and left out the door.

[Some time later]

Eighteen arrived at Capsule Corp and was quickly greeted by a warm embrace from her adorable daughter. As Bulma appeared to hand over the last of Marron’s stuff, Eighteen recalled Roshi’s request.

“Oh Bulma…here,” she revealed the jewelry box. “It’s something the old man said he borrowed from you and wants to return.”

Confused, Bulma took the box and opened it. Her confusion turned into a nostalgic gasp as she recognized the bauble instantly. “Oh my God, my old Micro-Band!”

“Micro-Band? You mean it’s not just a watch?”

“No, this is one of my old inventions from back in the day!” she marveled in excitement.

What does that thing even do?” Eighteen asked.

“You put it on, press the button…” Bulma followed her own instructions and demonstrated. In the next instance, Bulma disappeared much to her two guests’ awe. Looking down, they found their blue-haired genius standing no more than 4 inches tall. “…And it shrinks you!!” she called out. A second later, Bulma returned to normal size.

“I made this thing so Goku would be able to carry me on his Flying Nimbus. I forgot I gave it to Roshi.”

“Wait…you gave it to him?” asked Eighteen.

“Yeah. We needed a submarine and he had one so we traded,” Bulma shrugged.

As Bulma continued to recount the tale, Eighteen suddenly remembered something from the previous night. Her eye started twitching as gears began to click in her head and her unreadable power-level began to skyrocket.

**“ROSHI!!!!!”**

With grit teeth and a fierce burst of air, Eighteen blasted off through the roof into the sky blowing Bulma and Marron back. Alerted by the loud noises, Trunks and Vegeta both appeared.

“Mom? What happened?” asked Trunks.

“What the hell was that noise?” added Vegeta.

“Where’s Mama going?” Marron added.

Bulma crossed her arms. “I…think I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

[Meanwhile at Kame House]

Krillin and Roshi could be seen playing cards in the living room when suddenly...

**_THOOM!_ **

“What was-?”

**_SLAM!_ **

The door burst open to reveal a livid Android 18, a dangerous aura surrounding her.

“Eighteen!? What happ-!”

“Krillin…” she cut him off. “Could you head to Capsule Corp?” Eighteen requested. “I had to leave Marron quite hastily, but I think she’ll be fine if Daddy comes to pick her up.”

“Y-y-y-yes Ma’am!”

The short fighter darted for the door but was halted by Eighteen grabbing him by the collar. “Also…don’t come back here for…at least an hour, maybe two. She’s not allowed to see this.”

“Roshi…what did you do!?”

The elder fighter crawled backwards as Eighteen bore closer to him. “Krillin my boy…I’m sorry!”

“For what?”

“You’ll find out, but it won’t be from him.”

“Yeeeeee-!!”

As soon as Krillin shut the door behind him, the dry yells of a terrified old man echoed across the ocean scape, as did the sounds of rampant destruction. His curiosity suspended, Krillin jetted into the air with a single thought crossing his mind.

“I dunno what Roshi did this time, but at least she’s not mad at me!”

_“You filthy little INSECT!”_

_“GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”_


End file.
